


Happy New Year!

by FallOutStucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Sehun doesn´t really believe in the magic of New Year´s Eve, in ending the year with a bang and starting a new one. Until now at least.





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> You all thought I was done! Huh turns out if you alread wrote twenty-four fanfictions within two months, one more doesn´t hurt 😂. 
> 
> I just wanted to end this year with more Chanhun since this ship might have been the most remarkable thing about my year. I had to spend a lot of time with it due to my extensive writing of fanfiction 😂.  
> I´m really glad I did it though because it helped me meet many new, amazing people for which I´m really thankful, you all mean the world to me 😊😊.
> 
> I wish you all a Happy New Year and may we all make more amazing memories with EXO in 2019!!💖💖

In hindsight, starting Orange is the New Black somewhere during the fourth season might not have been Sehun's best idea. His friends always told him how good of a show it is and Sehun believes that it really is, if you watch it from the beginning. And actually know what's happening.

He switches the TV off and kicks the empty pizza carton off the couch. One look at the clock tells him that it's still one hour left till midnight. He lets out a deep sigh. New Year's Eve might possibly be Sehun's least favourite night of the whole year. He never got the whole hype about starting a new year and celebrating because the old one was over. It was just another day on the calendar, your life wouldn't magically get better only because there was a nine standing at the end of the date instead of an eight.

You still had the same problems, the same worries. You didn't just magically gain confidence or have enough persistence to lose all the weight you want. 

No, you just continued to live your life the same way you did the day before. 

Unfortunately, his friends didn't share his aversion against the celebration of the new year. They were all about going out to party, drink, end the year with a bang. This meant that ever since Sehun moved out of his parents' home, he had to spend the night alone. It normally didn't bother him, but since last year something had changed. 

"Are you sure you are okay with spending tonight alone?", Chanyeol, his roommate and best friend had asked several times to which Sehun had only nodded. The other looked good, putting the finishing touches on his hair in front of the mirror in their hallway. His black pants tightly hugged his muscular legs, the white dress shirt he had tugged into his pants and left a few buttons open, revealing parts of his well-defined chest muscles. Sehun tried not to stare as he watched him get ready from where he was leaning against the door frame to their living room.

“Yes, hyung. I´ll be totally fine”, he answered, and then, trying to change the topic: “Are you sure I don´t need to drive you? It´s really no problem.”

Chanyeol shook his head, turning around to face Sehun with a bright smile. “No, it´s okay. Don´t worry, Jongin will pick me up and take me there and then I´ll probably take a taxi home.”

He shrugged. “How do I look?”

Amazing. Handsome. Breathtaking. To die for. 

“Good.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Sehun´s answer before taking his jacket. “I´ll get going then. Jongin must be there any second now.” 

He gave Sehun a quick hug to say goodbye. “I´m gonna call you directly after midnight okay?” He winks. “I try not to be too drunk this year, okay?”

Sehun had nodded and smiled, then Chanyeol had been off to whatever party him and their other friends had gotten themselves an invitation to.

Sehun sighs. Chanyeol was all for going out, partying and enjoying life while Sehun was the exact opposite. Sehun didn´t have a problem with that since they were really alike in every other aspect of their personalities, being roommates for three years now and best friends even longer. 

Sehun trusted Chanyeol, knew that the other would never go overboard with the alcohol or hook up with weird strangers who might end up hurting him, but something had changed over the years. Sehun found himself being more and more upset about Chanyeol going out with Jongin, who shared his passion for parties and clubs. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach whenever he would come home half-drunk smelling after someone else´s perfume. He knew very well that Chanyeol liked to dance with people, even though he wasn´t very good at it. Chanyeol was good looking and nice, he always found someone willing to have some fun with him. 

At first, he had just thought it was because he felt left out but eventually, he noticed that the real reason behind the feeling was jealousy. Not that he had a right to be jealous. Chanyeol owed him nothing. If he wanted to grind up against someone, maybe even make out with someone, he could do that. But alone the thought of it made Sehun want to vomit.  
He didn´t want to imagine Chanyeol with someone else. The thought that one day he would meet someone while going out and fall in love with them broke his heart. Because all this time Sehun had been in love with his best friend, it had just taken him years to realise this.  
That´s why he didn´t want Chanyeol to go out, because even the slightest possibility of him falling for someone scared the shit out of Sehun. He wanted everything to stay the way it was right now. Tipsy Chanyeol coming home and being especially cuddly. Sneaking into Sehun´s room and climbing under his blankets to cuddle up to him and sleep tightly wrapped around him. In the morning Sehun would wake up before him, let him a bath in and make breakfast to bring him back to life. It was fine like that, comfortable and Sehun didn´t want to give that bit of pretending up.

His phone rings, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looks onto the display to see Chanyeol´s name. With a confused frown he picks the call up. 

“Chanyeollie, it´s not yet midnight you know?”, he jokes, waiting for Chanyeol to answer but all he hears is the noise of bass boosted music and people talking. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Sehunnie?”

“Yes?” Sehun was really worried now, already half on his feet.

“Can you come and pick me up? I don´t want to be here anymore.” Chanyeol´s voice was slightly hoarse, more of a mumble. He sounded more than tipsy. “Baekhyun made me have tequila shots and I´m not feeling well. I want to go home.”

“Of course, yeah. I´ll be there in twenty minutes.” As he speaks, Sehun is already searching for his keys and jacket. “Just wait outside of the club for me okay?”

“Yes”, Chanyeol´s drunken voice came back before the all disconnected. Sehun ran as fast as he could down to the garage and then sped to the club his friends were at. He made the twenty-minute ride in fifteen. 

Pulling up to the building, he could already see Chanyeol waiting for him, Jongin by his side. He stopped the car next to them and opened the door.

“Hey”, he greets his friends. Jongin nods once, looking a bit worried but Chanyeol just smiled brightly upon seeing Sehun. They younger frowns, Chanyeol seems fine. He has seen him far worse than that and he had still continued to party. So why did he want to come home now?

“Here”, Jongin says while he helps Chanyeol into the car. “he´s your problem now.”

Sehun laughs ironically. “When isn´t he?”

“I´m here you know?”, Chanyeol mumbles. “Only because I´m drunk doesn´t mean that I can´t here you.”

“Of course”, Sehun says, fastening his seat belt before he softly strokes Chanyeol´s cheek, making sure he´s okay. “We´re going home now, yah?”

Chanyeol nods once, still smiling happily at him.

Jongin leans back into the car once, locking eyes with Chanyeol. “Talk to him”, he says before nodding at Sehun and closing the door shut.

Sehun frowns. “What did he mean with that?”, he asks but gets noting but a shrug from Chanyeol. He sighs and starts the car, pulling out of the club´s parking lot to bring them back home.

They don´t get too far though. Two blocks away from the club where Sehun had picked Chanyeol up, a car crash has happened and is now blocking the whole street. Behind them the cars were increasing, there was no way to go. 

“Shit”, Sehun cursed, hitting the stirring wheel once. He should have listened to the traffic news. 

Chanyeol looks around, confused. His hazy mind not yet picking up on the situation.

“What happened?”

“A car crash. We´re stuck here until they make a way for cars to get by”, he explains. 

“Oh.”

“We might have to spend midnight in this car”, Sehun thinks out loud. He expects Chanyeol to protest, since the holiday normally meant a lot to him but instead, he just shrugs.

“It´s okay. I´m with you, so it´s okay.”

“Oh”, Sehun echoes his friend.

“I don’t like not being with you”, Chanyeol just continues, making Sehun somehow anxious. “Been not with you too often on New Year´s Eve.”

“That´s true”, Sehun comments, not sure what to say to that.

“I don´t like that at all.”

“Is… is that why you wanted me to come and get you?”, Sehun asks warily. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Chanyeol though nods firmly, voice still wary when he speaks. “I don´t want to start any more years without you. You´re the most important person in the world to me and I want to spend times like these with you. Rather with you alone than with anyone else. If you´re not going somewhere then I shouldn´t either.”

Sehun´s heart begins to beat rapidly. He´s somehow glad that they´re not driving because he´d surely been a safety hazard to them and all the people around them if he were to drive like this.

“You´re drunk, hyung. You don´t know what you´re saying”, he tries to calm himself down.

“I´m not that drunk”, he proclaims, giggling to himself and Sehun can´t help but smile at his adorable, drunk best friend, despite their situation. 

Chanyeol giggles, hiccupping. "You're doing the thing again."

"What thing?", Sehun asks, confused. 

“The smiling thing. You do that a lot.”

This makes Sehun laugh. Drunk Chanyeol has always been really honest. In an amusing, cute way.

“Makes me happy”, Chanyeol mumbles.

“My smile makes you happy?”, he asks, still confused. Does he really mean that?

Chanyeol doesn´t answer, just stares out of the window so Sehun just lets it be and leans out of his own window, checking if there´s any sign of the streets clearing up again but no such luck. He sighs and leans back into his seat, closing his eyes since it doesn´t seem like Chanyeol wants to say anything else. They are quiet for some time, only the noises from honking cars all around them disturbing their small bubble of silence. 

"Sehunnie?", Chanyeol's voice is barely a whisper when he speaks up again. The clock on Sehun´s phone tells them that there´s only two minutes left till midnight. Sehun turns his head to see him lean over towards him, his face only centimeters away from his. He can feel the other's breath on his cheek, it smells like champagne and strawberries.

“What is it?”, he asks in return and his voice sounds uncomfortably loud to him.

“I…Can I kiss you when the clock hits midnight?”

Sehun´s heart stops. What is Chanyeol saying? This can only be a joke. The whole time that he had been in the car with him, every single word of his had been toying with Sehun´s heart. Not that it had been Chanyeol´s intention, he didn´t know that Sehun was in love with him after all. Why did he have to have such a loose mouth when he was drunk.

“Chanyeol, you´re drunk”, he tries to reason with the older. Again. 

Chanyeol shakes his head vehemently. “I´m not that drunk. W…wanted to do this every new year but you were never there…”

“What?” Sehun doesn´t know what to think. He looks up and his eyes meet Chanyeol´s and this really gives him the rest. Those dark brown eyes are filled with so much fondness and sincerity that Sehun has trouble breathing.

“I…gosh I can´t believe that I needed to get completely shitfaced to get the courage to tell you this…”, he rubs his face with one hand, trying to sober up a bit. “Sehunnie, I really like you, love you even. Have for some time now. I never knew how to tell you, but I need to do it now. I need you to know even if you´re not in love if me I need you to know because…”

“Okay”, Sehun cuts him off. He doesn´t know if his heart can take anymore.

“Okay?”

“You can kiss me.” He nods, more to convince himself that this is really happening than to reassure Chanyeol. “But only if you promise me that you really mean it. And you have to promise me that you´ll do it again, tomorrow, when you´re sober, and the day after…”

Chanyeol´s eyes light up and Sehun could swear that there are tears in his eyes as he nods slowly, smile still so, so bright. His face comes nearer and Sehun let´s out a small gasp.

“There´s still six seconds left”, he whispers but Chanyeol shakes his head. “Don´t care. Just wanna kiss you.”

And with that he connects their lips in a soft, tender kiss and fireworks going off inside Sehun´s stomach can really rival the ones outside on the dark night sky, signaling the beginning of a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and stay around for more Chanhun fanfiction coming next year 😊


End file.
